


Sin Eater

by Golden_Asp



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Ardyn is convinced Ignis is a green eyed demon but he's going to follow him straight to hell, Glory Hole, I enjoyed this. a lot., I'm going to hell but I'm enjoying the trip, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Priest Ardyn, Sex in Church, Spanking, bareback, blatant misuse of bibles and rosary beads, dirty dirty sinner Ignis, this is just a pile of sin, unrepentant sinner Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."Ignis goes to confession.  He has a multitude of sins to confess to.  Father Ardyn Izunia knows just how to absolve Ignis of his sins.





	Sin Eater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miura_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miura_Sky/gifts).



> This might just be the filthiest thing I've ever written and I love it. This is all completely consensual. I am not religious in any way, shape or form. This is not meant to follow religious doctrine exactly. On that, if you don't like the idea of rosary beads and bibles getting covered in come and other things, this might not be for you! If you're here for all kinds of sinful fun, read on, friend, read on.
> 
> Miura_Sky, this one is for you.
> 
> not beta-ed.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

“Tell me your sins,” the voice came from the other side of the confessional. Ignis shuddered, his fingers digging into his thighs. That voice. That voice shouldn’t belong to a man of God. That voice belonged to the devil, surely, with the way it could get into Ignis’ mind and twist his thoughts.

Ignis leaned close to the divider. He could just make out the shadow of Father Izunia on the other side.

“I came during your sermon today,” Ignis whispered, his fingers inching closer to his groin. “I came between the pages of Corinthians and left the bible in the pew.”

The priest said nothing, shocked to silence. Ignis unzipped his pants, fingers brushing his cock. He never wore underwear to church. His eyes fluttered shut as he pushed his thumb against his slit, gathering the bead of precome there. He lifted his hand and sucked his thumb clean, moaning quietly.

He heard the audible swallow from the other side and he smiled. “Every night at home, when I read those passages, I think of your voice and I can’t help wrapping my hand around my cock and imagining it’s yours,” Ignis whispered, grasping his dick and stroking lazily. “Your voice alone can make me come. Speak to me, Father, please.”

Ardyn Izunia could see the shadow of Ignis, hear his breathy moans, see the outline of his movements. He had been a priest for a long time, and he had heard all sorts of confessions from the benign to the horrendous. This…this man sitting on the other side of the confessional…this was a first. 

And he couldn’t deny the fact that his cock was twitching to life at the thought of Ignis coming in the bible.

“Is this the first time you’ve sinned in this way?” Ardyn asked.

Ignis moaned, cupping his own balls at the sound of Father Izunia’s voice. “Do you mean is it the first time I’ve come in your church?” Ignis asked, licking his hand and stroking his cock.

“Yes,” Ardyn said.

“No,” Ignis moaned, his head falling back. “First time actually during your sermon, but definitely not the first time I’ve imagined going down on you while you spoke to us sinners.”

“Tell me,” Ardyn said. “I can’t absolve you of your sins if you don’t speak them.”

Ignis’ lips curled in a smile. “The first time was after the first time I heard you talk. Your voice enthralled me, and as soon as your sermon was over, I ran to the bathroom and rubbed one out. I had been so hard the entire time you talked, I had to use the bible to cover my erection."

Ardyn’s hands rested on his thighs. He dug his nails into the muscle, forcing himself not to touch his own growing erection.

“At first I was mortified,” Ignis whispered, his hand still working over his dick. “My parents had taught me that it was a sin to fantasize like that, but how could something that felt so good be a sin? So I came back the next week to hear you speak again, and again, I had such an erection. That day, at the end, when you blessed us one by one and you touched my forehead…”

Ignis squeezed his cock, thrusting lightly into his fist.

“I came in my pants right there in front of you, just from your touch alone! Then I went to bathroom and came a second time.”

“How often has this happened?” Ardyn asked, his voice low as he listened to the sound of skin on skin coming from the other side of the divide.

“Every week,” Ignis said, picking up the pace. “Once, I hid in your office while you spoke to a family in the nave. I sat in your chair and came in my hand, licking it off. You shook my hand after that, wishing me a good day. It was such a good day.”

His breath was coming in uneven gasps. “I went home that night, and I fucked myself with my toy, imagining you pushing me over your desk and telling me what a sinner I was.”

Ardyn adjusted his pants, silently cursing the man for bringing this on. He had noticed the green eyed man (demon) in his congregation, of course, how could he not? He had noticed the way Ignis’ eyes never left his during his sermons, how flushed the man was during the blessing. He couldn’t deny the man was beautiful, no matter how much he wanted to.

“You are a sinner,” Ardyn said. _And so am I._

Ignis moaned, squeezing his cock as he came over his hand. “Ardyn!” he cried, “God, yes!” That was what he wanted. He wanted to be called a sinner by that succulent voice.

Ardyn closed his eyes, listening to Ignis climax. His cock was hard and pressing against his dark slacks. Ignis shouldn’t have called him Ardyn, but Ardyn didn’t care.

“Ardyn, Ardyn,” Ignis kept moaning, using his seed to slick his cock and balls.

“Forgive me, Lord,” Ardyn whispered, crossing himself. He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free, staring down at it. He watched the pearly bead of precome roll from his slit and down the vein on the underside of his dick.

It was a sin.

Father Ardyn Izunia suddenly wasn’t sure he cared.

“Do you wish to do penance for your sins?” Ardyn whispered, listening to the slick sounds of Ignis stroking his come covered cock.

Ignis heard the pitch change in Father Izunia’s voice.

He had heard the father unzip his pants, and it made Ignis’ toes curl at the thought that the holy priest was hard and inches away. He moaned again, gathering his seed on his fingers and shoving his pants down. He ran his finger over his puckered hole, pushing it in.

“Yes, Father,” Ignis said, closing his eyes as he worked his finger in deeper. “Tell me what to do.”

Ardyn stood up abruptly. His cock was red and hard and dripping. It twitched, lying against his stomach. He looked at the screen between them. It kept them from seeing each other clearly. It was supposed to keep the sinner anonymous, but Ardyn knew his entire flock. He peeled part of the screen back. 

Ignis’ eyes snapped open at the sound of the screen tearing away. He swallowed a moan as he saw the tip of a dripping cock pushed through, the head red and pushing past the foreskin. The slit glistened with fluid, and Ignis watched as it dripped off and rolled down the mahogany wood of the confessional, right over the image of an angel.

“Then beg for forgiveness,” Ardyn whispered, voice muffled by the divider.

Ignis fell to his knees, scrambling to press himself against the divide. He breathed over the tip of Ardyn’s cock, tongue flicking out to catch another bead of precome. Ardyn moaned as that wicked tongue lapped at his slit.

It had been so long. He wasn’t going to last.

“Forgive me, Father,” Ignis whispered, lips grazing Ardyn’s dick. “I have sinned.”

He took Ardyn’s head into his mouth, sucking lightly. He shuddered at the bitter taste; it was so much better than his imagination. He ran his tongue around the head, taking more of Ardyn into his mouth.

Ardyn whispered Ignis’ name, pressing his hips as hard as he could against the divide. Ignis’ mouth was wet and hot and delicious and sinful. Ardyn felt that long forgotten heat coil in his belly.

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned,” Ignis whispered again, placing a reverent kiss against Ardyn’s slit. He felt fingers push his foreskin back, and Ignis’ tongue attacked his glans. 

Ardyn was close, so very close. “Take my seed as your penance, sinner!” Ardyn cried, snapping his hips forward fire spread along his veins. His cock pulsed in Ignis’ mouth, hot seed shooting down Ignis’ throat. Ardyn pulled back just enough to shoot the rest of his load over Ignis’ face.

Ignis panted, lips and cheeks covered with the priest’s come. It dripped off his chin, staining his purple shirt. His own cock was hard again. He swallowed, licking his lips to catch any errant seed.

“Tell me, my child,” Ardyn panted, shaking as he leaned against the divide. “Do you feel absolved of your sin?”

Ignis looked at the dripping, spent, beautiful cock that still hung through what remained of the privacy screen. He wanted more.

“No, Father. I do not feel absolved,” Ignis practically purred. 

“So you need more,” Ardyn whispered.

“Yes,” Ignis said.

“Filthy sinner,” Ardyn said, pulling his cock away from the divider. He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face at Ignis’ soft cry of dismay.

Ardyn pulled open the door to the confessional and strode out, cock free. He knew they were alone in the church. Ignis had come to him earlier and asked to do confessional after everyone else had left. It all made sense now.

He yanked open the door to Ignis’ side of the confessional and stared down at the man on his knees. Ignis’ face was covered in Ardyn’s come, sticky and glistening in the light. His own pants were around his ankles, cock hard. His shirt was stained with at least one release and his cheeks were flushed. Those green eyes widened as he took in Ardyn standing before him, pants undone and cock hanging out.

“Then I must absolve you of your sins,” Ardyn said. He dragged Ignis to his feet, staring intently at the younger man. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ignis moaned. Ardyn pulled Ignis from the confessional, eyes running over his lithe body.

He tilted his head. “Kneel and take your shoes and pants off,” Ardyn whispered.

“Yes, Father,” Ignis said, lowering himself down and quickly untying his shoes. He pulled his shoes and socks off, standing up to kick his pants down.

“No underwear?” Ardyn asked.

“I never wear underwear to church,” Ignis said.

“Why?” Ardyn asked, walking around Ignis.

“I want to feel the roughness of my jeans against my dick while you talk,” Ignis said bluntly.

Ardyn reached forward and slowly unbuttoned Ignis’ shirt, pushing it off his shoulders when he was done. He stared at Ignis, naked and beautiful in his church.

“This way, sinner,” Ardyn said, turning and walking to the nave of the church. He walked past the pews, heading straight for the altar. “Grab the bible you sinned in during my sermon.”

Ignis followed Ardyn, picking up the bible he had used during the sermon. Ardyn stood next the altar, staring at Ignis. Ardyn turned and sat on the front pew. “Come here.”

Ignis approached, gasping when Ardyn pulled him over his knees. He could feel Ardyn’s flaccid cock trapped between his stomach and Ardyn’s trousers. Ardyn snatched the bible from Ignis’ hand, flipping through the pages until he couldn’t pull them apart.

“Such a filthy little sinner,” Ardyn said. He cupped Ignis’ ass with one hand, then smacked him lightly with the bible with the other. Ignis let out a surprised cry, cock twitching hard.

“You’re a naughty boy,” Ardyn said, smacking Ignis’ other cheek. Ignis moaned, rocking his hips against Ardyn, the rough wool of Ardyn’s slacks giving him delicious friction against his weeping cock.

“Such a sinner,” Ardyn said, smacking Ignis again. Ignis sobbed Ardyn name. Ardyn smirked at the beautiful red blush blossoming across Ignis’ ass cheeks. He spread Ignis’ cheeks, staring at his puckered hole. He ran the spine of the bible over Ignis’ hole, watching it twitch at the touch.

Ardyn smacked Ignis one last time and pulled his rosary out. He ran his fingers over the beads, worn smooth by countless hours of prayer.

“Open your mouth,” Ardyn said, dangling the rosary beads in front of Ignis’ face. Ignis obligingly spread his lips and Ardyn lowered the beads into Ignis’ waiting mouth, fingers grasping the center of the rosary. Ignis rolled the beads around his tongue, moaning as Ardyn massaged his ass with his free hand. The cross swayed in front of Ignis’ eyes, accusing him.

Ardyn pulled the loop from Ignis’ mouth, smiling at the saliva slicked beads. He rolled them in his hand, using the fingers of his free hand to spread Ignis’ cheeks. He pressed the apex of the rosary loop against Ignis’ hole, rubbing it over the pucker.

Ignis moaned, rutting against Ardyn’s thigh. Ardyn used one finger to push the first bead in, watching intently as Ignis’ body swallowed his holy beads. Ignis moaned at the sensation, his hole clenching.

“Look at you,” Ardyn said, pushing his rosary in deeper. Ignis moaned, fingers scrabbling at the pew. Ardyn was amazed at how easily Ignis’ body took the beads, pulling them deeper. He pushed the loop of the rosary in until just the pendant hung free of Ignis’ body. Slowly, Ardyn pulled the beads out, one by one, watching as Ignis’ hole expanded and contracted around each one.

Ignis moaned, head falling forward. It was the most amazing sensation, Father Izunia’s rosary, the same one he had watched Ardyn pray with, was in his body. 

Ardyn pushed the beads back in one at a time, feeling Ignis’ cock twitch and pulse against his thigh. His own dick was starting to harden again, pressing into Ignis’ toned stomach. 

Ardyn rested the cross against Ignis’ ass cheek, watching as Ignis’ entrance twitched around his rosary beads.

“Stand up,” Ardyn said.

Ignis moaned and stood, standing before Ardyn. His cock was hard, pressed against his stomach. Ardyn traced the shape of it with his eyes, from the dripping slit, to the prominent vein pulsing in time with Ignis’ frantic heartbeat, to his balls, pink and heavy between his legs. Ardyn could see the cross of his rosary hanging between Ignis’ thighs.

The late afternoon sun filtered through the stained glass windows, casting Ignis’ body in ethereal colors.

Ardyn was sure Ignis was demon sent to tempt him away from his God, and seeing Ignis in the colored light of the Lord, he knew he would follow this demon willingly to hell.

Ardyn stood up, reaching out and flicking Ignis’ hard nipples. Ignis moaned, his head falling back. He clenched around the rosary beads, loving the sensation of it deep inside him. 

“So beautiful. Angels must’ve wept when they saw you,” Ardyn said. He walked around Ignis, committing the sight of his rosary hanging between those tight cheeks to memory.

He walked up the short steps to the pulpit and stood before the altar, right where he stood during each sermon. He opened the bible Ignis had come in across the top of the altar, smirking at the pages stuck together.

“Come here,” Ardyn said, crooking his finger. Ignis walked shakily to him, his cock bouncing with each step. He could feel the cross slap his thighs as he moved, punishing him for his wanton sins.

Ignis stood before him, cock dripping. Ardyn finally loosened his collar. It was rather warm in this house of God.

“Suck me hard,” Ardyn said, gold eyes locking with green.

Ignis fell to his knees before Ardyn, taking his cock in his hands. Ignis pulled his entire length into his mouth, bobbing his head and working him over with his hands. Ardyn grasped the altar, hips working slowly as Ignis sucked him. The sounds of Ignis sucking, of his own muffled moans, the sound of Ignis gagging around his thick length, the sound of the rosary clattering against the floor of the pulpit as Ignis thrust against nothing, desperate for friction, echoed around the church, reaching the rafters and straight to God’s ear.

Ardyn looked down over the expanse of Ignis’ back. His skin glistened with sweat, and he could see that rosary swinging back and forth from Ignis’ ass. He looked out over the church, imagining it filled with penitents listening to him preach. He imagined them there while Ignis sucked him off before them, the rosary that so many asked to hold buried deep in Ignis’ sinful body.

His cock hardened quickly in Ignis’ mouth, Ignis gagging around the sudden fullness in his mouth. Ardyn fisted his hand in Ignis’ ash brown hair and started to thrust into his throat. His other hand went to Ignis’ trachea, feeling it expand with every thrust from his cock. Ignis gagged around it, eyes watering as he relaxed his jaw.

Ardyn closed his eyes, head falling back as he fucked Ignis’ face. He finally pulled all the way out, the tip of his cock resting on Ignis’ swollen lips. Ignis’ face was red, tear streaks on his face. He was beautiful.

“Up,” Ardyn said. Ignis stood up shakily, legs like jelly. Ardyn pushed him back until his ass hit the red altar cloth. Ardyn pushed Ignis back until he was spread across the altar, a sacrifice to God. His cock stood at attention, beads of precome sliding down the shaft to gather at the nest of hair at the base. Ardyn spread Ignis’ legs, watching his thighs tremble as Ardyn touched him. The cross of the rosary hung off the edge of the altar, the beads still held by Ignis’ body. Ignis’ head rested right next to the soiled bible.

He knelt before the altar, staring right at Ignis’ hole. His tongue flicked out, running over the pendant of the rosary. He lapped at Ignis’ hole, smirking at the moan from the man on the altar. He licked at Ignis’ entrance, loving the different sensations of the smooth beads and Ignis’ pucker on his tongue. He pushed his tongue in, the beads rolling against the tip of his tongue. 

Ignis moaned as Ardyn wiggled his tongue inside him, licking his walls and pushing the beads against his prostate. Ardyn pulled back, chin covered with saliva. He stood up.

“You defiled the word of God,” Ardyn whispered, pushing his own pants down over his ass. Ignis moaned.

“I did. Forgive me, Father.”

“Of course I forgive you, my child,” Ardyn said. His cock was slick with Ignis’ spit. He stepped forward, pressing his cock against Ignis’ hole. He gently grasped the rosary with one hand, the other around the base of his dick. As he began to pull the beads out, he rolled his hips forward, moaning as Ignis’ body swallowed the head of his cock with ease.

“God!” Ignis cried, his shout echoing around the holy place.

“God turns sinners away,” Ardyn moaned. Ignis was so tight and hot around the head of his cock. He could feel his rosary beads sliding against each other, sliding over his cock _inside_ of Ignis. He pushed his way deeper, pulling the beads out agonizingly slowly as he went. 

Ignis writhed and moaned, clawing at the altar cloth. Ardyn leaned forward, panting at the sensation of Ignis’ hole contracting after each bead was pulled out, dragging Ardyn deeper and deeper into his luscious body. He pulled the last of the rosary out, snapping his hips forward and burying himself to the hilt in Ignis’ willing body.

Ignis keened, toes curling as his hips jerked. Ardyn took the rosary and wrapped it tightly around Ignis’ cock, using it to stroke the hard flesh before him.

Ardyn dragged Ignis closer, the younger man’s ass hanging over the edge of the altar. Ardyn thrust hard, dragging his shaft from Ignis and slamming back in. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the church, their bodies a filthy choir singing praises to the devil.

“Filthy sinner,” Ardyn whispered, leaning over Ignis and latching onto his nipple. He bit down, rolling the tight bud in his mouth. Ignis sobbed his name to the heavens, clawing at Ardyn’s shoulders. Ardyn lifted Ignis’ head and kissed him, driving his tongue into Ignis’ mouth. Ignis opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and dragging Ardyn closer. Ardyn’s free hand kept stroking over the rosary beads, squeezing Ignis’ cock in an unrelenting rhythm. 

Ignis and Ardyn’s tongues slid across each other, twisting and dancing in time with Ardyn’s hard thrusts. Ardyn bit Ignis’ lip, kissed down his neck and sucked a mark over his pulse point. His balls slapped against Ignis’ ass with every thrust, heavy between his legs. He adjusted his angle, seeking that place deep in Ignis’ body that would allow him to see angels.

Ignis screamed when he found it, head falling back on the altar, legs wrapping around Ardyn’s waist to pull him closer.

“Do you see the face of God?” Ardyn whispered, hips stuttering. “Beg for forgiveness. It’s the only way.”

“Forgive me, forgive me!” Ignis yelled, cock pulsing in its rosary prison. “I’m a sinner!”

Ardyn grabbed the bible and ran the spine over Ignis’ slit, watching as the spine became dark with fluid. Ignis cried out as he pressed the edge of the spine right into the slit. Ignis came, seed covering the book of God and Ardyn’s rosary.

Ardyn moaned as Ignis’ hole tightened with his orgasm, like he was trying to keep Ardyn’s cock deep inside him as he spilled all over Ardyn’s favorite rosary and the bible.

Stars flashed behind Ardyn’s eyes as his orgasm rushed over him. It was a…holy experience.

“I absolve you of your sins,” Ardyn groaned, cock pulsing as he pumped his load deep inside Ignis’ ass. He thrust weakly through his release, pushing his seed as deep as he could.

“Take it all,” Ardyn whispered against Ignis’ lips, “take it all and only then will you find forgiveness.”

Ignis moaned, kissing Ardyn deeply. They kissed lazily, the angels watching from the stained glass, judging.

Neither man cared. Ardyn found the holy in Ignis’ body, spread out before him like an offering.

Both moaned as Ardyn’s cock slipped from Ignis body. Ardyn watched as his come dripped from Ignis’ red and puffy hole, staining the altar cloth beneath him.

“Beautiful,” Ardyn said, tucking himself back into his pants.

Ignis propped himself up, watching Ardyn through lidded eyes. Ardyn’s eyes raked over his form, over the rosary still wrapped around Ignis’ flaccid cock, at the stained bible resting by his hip.

Ardyn dragged his fingers through the come on Ignis’ stomach, holding his hand out for Ignis to clean. Ignis enthusiastically sucked Ardyn’s long fingers into his mouth, tongue delving between each finger.

Ardyn helped him up, sparing a glance for the soiled altar cloth. He wouldn’t clean it. He wanted that stain right next to his bible as he preached next Sunday, reminding him of the man that helped him find God.

He slowly unwrapped his rosary from Ignis’ dick, seed dripping to the wood floor of the pulpit. Ignis moaned, oversensitive. 

Ardyn dangled the rosary between them, their eyes locked as Ardyn’s tongue darted out to catch a drop of Ignis’ seed. He pulled the rosary into his mouth, rolling the beads around his tongue.

Ignis moaned quietly, yanking Ardyn forward by the collar and kissing him. Ardyn laughed, pulling Ignis close and nipping at his lips.

“Now, your sin is large, my child, and will require many acts to absolve completely,” Ardyn said, twisting Ignis’ nipple.

“I’ll come to confession every week, Father,” Ignis moaned breathily.

Ardyn smirked, pulling Ignis in for a kiss. “I expect it won’t be the only place you come.”

Ardyn led him back to the confessional, helping Ignis gather his clothes and put them back on. He buttoned Ignis’ shirt and smoothed it over his chest.

“Pity to cover that beauty. Wear a tighter shirt next week,” Ardyn said.

Ignis smiled. “Of course.”

Ardyn held his rosary out to Ignis. “Keep it,” Ardyn purred. “Use it to think about your sins.”

Ignis gathered the rosary beads in his hands, kissing the cross lightly.

“Go with God,” Ardyn said, watching as Ignis walked out of the church.

He shut the door behind the green eyed demon, looking up at the judgmental eyes of the angels.

Father Ardyn Izunia just smiled and walked to his office. He had an extra rosary there. Time to break that one in.

:::

The next week, Ardyn stood before his congregation, hands resting on either side of the bible as he read to them. His right hand covered the stain from his and Ignis’ sin. His eyes drifted over his flock, finding Ignis in the shadow of a transept. He could just make out Ignis’ surreptitious movements and he felt his cock harden beneath his cassock.

Ignis held the open bible over his unzipped pants, rubbing his cock against the smooth pages of the bible as Ardyn’s voice wrapped around him. Their eyes met over the heads of the believers and Ignis grunted quietly as he came, seed pulsing over the words. He knew Ardyn knew exactly what just happened judging by the smirk on the priest’s face.

Ignis closed the bible, his come gluing the pages together. He quickly zipped his pants and stood to join the line to receive Ardyn’s blessing. By the time Ignis reached him, he was hardening again, cock straining against his pants.

Ardyn’s eyes dropped to the bulge in Ignis’ pants, smirking slightly as he made the sign of the cross over Ignis’ head, fingers grazing his skin. Ignis shuddered, cock twitching.

“Will I see you for confessional?” Ardyn asked blandly.

“Of course, Father,” Ignis murmured, moving away to let the next person receive their blessing.

Ignis went back to his seat, his soiled bible resting over his growing erection. He pulled Ardyn’s rosary out of his pocket, twisting his fingers around it It seemed to take ages for everyone to receive their blessing and to file out of the church. Some stayed and Ardyn listened to their confession.

Ignis simply looked as if he were praying, a very devout man waiting for his sins to absolved in the eyes of his lord.

Finally, _finally_ , the church was empty except for Ignis and Ardyn. Ignis stood, the bible in his hands as he made his way to the confessional.

He heard the sound of the privacy screen being moved back and he lifted his eyes. He could just make out the outline of Ardyn behind the screen. Ignis set the bible down, unzipping his pants and wrapping Ardyn’s rosary around his cock. 

Ignis let his head fall back as he started to work himself over. He could hear Ardyn’s breathing on the other side of the screen, just make out the sound of Ardyn stroking himself.

Ignis smiled, pressing his lips against the screen. 

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, all, for I have sinned and thoroughly enjoyed it. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
